


secrets we hold;

by unforchenate (ameliaslastgoodbye)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have plans for a sequel, M/M, it's basically just wonwoo being in love with jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliaslastgoodbye/pseuds/unforchenate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonwoo likes jisoo. that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets we hold;

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my lj.

each time jisoo plays the guitar, wonwoo falls in love a tiny bit more.

it's the way jisoo's fingers handle the instrument with such care and precision, that make his heart speed up. it's not only that, though. it's the whole image. it's the way jisoo tilts his head, the way his fingers stretch for the strings; his voice when he sings along the melody and the way his eyes close as he gets immersed completely in the song.

it's just jisoo himself.

wonwoo watches him closely, catching every single detail he can, comitting them to memory, yet all with great care to not let anybody know what he's really feeling.

when jisoo finishes the song, he gives the twelve member audience seated in a circle around him a smile, and wonwoo swears he's never seen anything or anyone more beautiful.

jisoo is laughing as everybody is clapping and cheering him on, and wonwoo notices a faint blush on his cheeks.

when jisoo looks at him, wonwoo knows he's too far gone.

he hides his shaking hands in the pockets of his hoodie. "you've done well, hyung."

"thank you," jisoo's voice is low and gentle, as usual. his gaze lingers just a second too long on wonwoo, who is suddenly very conscious of the butterflies in his stomach, but then jisoo turns away to talk to the others.

he's sure this will not end well, but he can't bring himself to care.

\--

wonwoo likes it when jisoo speaks english, and he loves the way his korean gets a slight accent.

the members tease him about it, wonwoo not excluded, but he still thinks it's one the most loveliest things he's ever heard.

he'd never admit it out loud if his life depended on it, but he wishes he could speak english just so he could converse with jisoo the way he and vernon sometimes do.

he wishes he could tell jisoo in english what he cannot tell him in korean.

not that he ever actually would, but he convinces himself that the thought counts.

\--

wonwoo thinks of himself as a pretty observant guy, so he notices when jisoo is upset.

even though he smiles in the same way, laughs in the same way at the others' jokes, speaks with them in the same way, he cannot completely hide the way his features tighten when he thinks nobody's looking.

but wonwoo is looking, and he knows when something is wrong.

he tries to be by his side then, trying not to be too obvious about it, but he wants to be there to try and cheer jisoo up whenever he can get the chance. he acts a bit stupid with the others (which he hates), he acts cute around jisoo (which he hates even more), but the honest smile he gets in response is enough for him to feel like it's all worth it.

he catches him alone in the dorm living room, after practice, after showers and after everybody's gone to sleep. he sits next to him on the big couch they have, and after a few minutes of mindlessly looking at the tv screen in front of them, wonwoo finally asks if something is wrong.

jisoo says he misses his family.

wonwoo understands. he himself feels the separation from his family every single day in powerful pangs, but it must be a hundred times worse for jisoo with his family still in america, thousands of miles away.

he talks to him, goes for more comforting words, and he's not sure if he's succeeding, but he still tries his best. he offers to watch an english movie, so jisoo can hear english again, and then he offers to try and have an english conversation, which finally cracks jisoo up. he agrees, and wonwoo possibly makes the biggest fool out of himself, fucking up the pronounciation of every second word and messing up the grammar, saying absolute nonsense, but jisoo is laughing and that is all that matters to wonwoo in that particular moment.

"this is the most fun i've had in weeks," jisoo confesses in korean once they've calmed down, wiping traces of tears from laughter off his cheeks. he reaches over and grabs wonwoo's wrist between his fingers. "thank you." wonwoo's first instinct is to play dumb like he doesn't know what jisoo is thanking him for, but he absolutely melts under the gaze jisoo is giving him.

his throat is only a bit tight when he replies, "don't mention it, hyung."

jisoo smiles, and it's possibly the most sincere wonwoo's ever seen him. the world stops for a single moment and it's just the two of them, alone in the living room with the tv still on and forgotten, with jisoo's fingers wrapped tightly around wonwoo's arm, and once again jisoo looks at him for a moment too long and wonwoo has no idea what to feel or do.

he just knows what he wants to do and also that those are all unappropriate ideas.

jisoo is the one to turn away first, reaching for the remote. "let's watch a movie."

only because wonwoo is so observant of jisoo does he notice the slight flush covering jisoo's cheeks, once again.

they fall asleep on the sofa together, jisoo's head on wonwoo's shoulder.


End file.
